


Crystal Blue

by GhostInTheBAU



Series: The Science of Creativity [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Banner art for One Call Away, Banners & Icons, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostInTheBAU/pseuds/GhostInTheBAU
Summary: Artwork for my fic, One Call Away.





	Crystal Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Call Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949646) by [GhostInTheBAU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostInTheBAU/pseuds/GhostInTheBAU). 



This story has taken over a good portion of my life for the last three months. It's become a true labor of love for me so I thought it deserved an art piece. I hope you enjoy. :)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153129892@N05/26418113699/in/dateposted-public/)

If you're interested, you can find this story here: [One Call Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9949646/chapters/22269176)


End file.
